Crazy Road Trip, Inuyasha style
by cheesemonkey76
Summary: Chaos and what not, how fun.
1. time for take off

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
  
Crazy Road Trip Inuyasha style Chapter 1  
  
Everyone is in class and the day is about to end. Kaede is the teacher and Kikyo is the principal.  
  
Kaede: So class, what is the phrase of today?  
  
Class: Math homework doesn't help cook brownies on a t.v. in Russia.  
  
Kaede: Very good class, now, I want you all to hand over your permission slips for the road trip tommorro.  
  
Everyone hands up their permission slips.  
  
Inuyasha: Psst, hey Sango.  
  
Sango: What?  
  
Inuyasha: Buttermilk. (snickers)  
  
Sango: O_o Poor child.  
  
Miroku: Hey Kagome, where are we surposed to be going on this road trip anyways?  
  
Kagome: some paradise resort in florida.  
  
Miroku: Sweet. All those girls in Bikinis and bathing suits.  
  
Kagome:(sighs) who didn't see that coming?  
  
The bell rings  
  
Kaede: Okay, I expect to see you all here bright, early and packed. Goodbye.  
  
The class leaves.  
  
The next day, at the school.  
  
Kagura: (yawns) D**n this! I cant believe I had to wake up this early to go on this trip!  
  
Shippo: What I don't like is that I have ot be with these little kids.  
  
Kagura: What are you talking about? Youre the youngest person/demon here.  
  
Shippo: Uh! (walks off all mad and what not)  
  
In a corner, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kageromaru, and Jaken are rapping and what stuff.  
  
Inuyasha: So then I was like  
Buttermilk son!  
Sango sighed and  
Thought she had, uh, Big buns!  
  
Everyone: Oooo!  
  
Kageromaru is break dancing.  
  
Sesshomaru: Break it down.  
  
Kaede: Lets load the bus!  
  
Jaken: Aww!  
  
Everyone is loaded on the bus  
  
Kaede: Okay listen! Now I want you all on your best behavior. No monkey business, that means you Naraku.  
  
Naraku: (scratching his butt and eating a banana) What?!  
  
Kaede: Now before ye set off, I want us to have a phrase of the day.  
  
Sesshomaru: Crap.  
  
Kaede starts talking about something  
  
Inuyasha: Psst. Juromaru!  
  
Juromaru: yes?  
  
Inuyasha: Peanut butter! (snickers)  
  
Juromaru: umm, Okay. O_o  
  
Kaede: So class, whats the phrase of today?  
  
Class: Eating chicken in Canada never starts riots in football fields.  
  
Naraku: Not Trueee!  
  
Kaede: Okay, ill be on another bus with the faculty, so, Mr. Kaiba will be your moniter and ye will do what he asks.  
  
Miroku: But he's the bus driver.  
  
Kaiba: (turns around and gives them an evil smirk)  
  
Kaede: I will see ye all later(exits the bus)  
  
Jaken: Now that the old lady from hell is gone, its time to parteeee!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up and sit down!!!!!  
  
Miroku:Yeah, Yeah, you a**.  
  
Kaiba: what did you say?!  
  
Miroku: I said we're a good class.  
  
Kaiba: Oh. Well, I'm gonna lay down the law, I don't want any crap from any of you!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What happens if we don't feel like it homey gee?  
  
Kaiba: Then I'm gonna woop you're a** and tell your principal! I'm only doing this because Mokuba wanted me to.  
  
Back at Kaiba Corp. headquarters  
  
Mokuba: H*** yeah! Lets party!  
  
Everyone that Kaiba cant stand is partying with Mokuba.  
  
On the bus  
  
Kaiba: So, I plan to get paid very much for this. (starts driving)  
  
Rin: this guys a meanie.  
  
Kohaku: You got that right.  
  
~End~  
  
Author: Read and review, and its gonna get much better. I promise. 


	2. kaiba is evil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Mr. Tokiman, he's mine.  
  
Crazy Road Trip, Inuyasha style chapter 2.  
  
Quick recap: they just set off for their road trip to the paradise resort in Florida, and we're featuring Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Sango: Theeee, wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round. . .  
  
Kageromaru: Oh will you shut up?!  
  
Sango: What?!  
  
Naraku: You've been singing that song for about two hours now!  
  
Kageromaru: and its getting old very quickly. So plz just shut up!  
  
Sango: Youre just jealous cus you cant sing!  
  
Juromaru: Oh yea?!  
  
Sango: O_o;; where'd you come from in this conversation?  
  
Juromaru: I head sing! In which I sing very well.  
  
Sango: (snickers) Sure, screechomaru.  
  
Juromaru: Shut up!  
  
Miroku: (feeling on Sango and what not) Hmm, I wonder if the women at the paradise resort are going to be this soft.  
  
Sango: (slaps Miroku) You butt-munch!  
  
Mr. Kaiba: Hey! Your dumb teachers want to stop for a break at McDonalds! So you'd better use the bathroom! Because, (gets cut off)  
  
Jaken: why are you yelling?!  
  
Mr. Kaiba: Because I can!!!  
  
Kageromaru dies  
  
Juromaru: The heck?  
  
Kagome: Sorry, I meant to hit something else.  
  
Juromaru: you killed my brother?! O_o  
  
Kagome: Sorry. ^_^  
  
Juromaru: its okay. ^_^ I didn't like him much for him. He was too bossy.  
  
Kagome: Okay, I'll practice elsewhere. (accidentally shoots Kohaku)  
  
Kohaku dies  
  
Kagome: Oops. ^_^ Sango: O.O  
  
Kagome: Sorry Sango.  
  
Sango: You b*tch!!!(foams at mouth)  
  
Sesshomaru: (holds Sango back) Oh calm down!!!  
  
Kagome: Didn't mean to kill your brother Sango. ^_^  
  
About 10 minutes later, they finally stop.  
  
Sango: (all calmed down and what not) I think I wanna a cheeseburger.  
  
Inuyasaha: Do any of you guys want to get off the bus?  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOO!!!! I'll decide when you get offa the bus!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, whatever you say you butt f**king a**  
  
Kaiba: what was that?!  
  
Sesshomaru: I said I like butts and uh, bass?  
  
Kaiba: O_o uh, okay.  
  
Sesshomaru: When can we get off.  
  
Kaiba: whenever I say so B**ch!  
  
Kageromaru: this guys not really nice.  
  
Inuyasha: Wad up Kageromaru?  
  
Kageromaru: Nuttin much dog.  
  
Sango: did I hear racism?  
  
Kageromaru: don't be hatin.  
  
Inuyasha: I think I did hear some discriminatin! (unsheathes Tetsuseiga)  
  
Kaiba: Shut up and sit down!  
  
Everyone sits  
  
Kaiba: Okay, I'll let 10 people go at a time.  
  
Sesshomaru: is there even that many here?  
  
Kaiba: Never mind, just leave.  
  
Everyone gets off the kaiba infested bus.  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) time to check on things at Kaiba corp. (dials kaiba corp. headquaters)  
  
At kaiba corp.  
  
Mokuba: (hears phone ring) I'll be back in a sec Marik! (picks up phone) Yo! Kaiba corp.! Kaiba: Its Seto.  
  
Mokuba: Oh, hey bro. Whats up?!  
  
(if you cant tell, Mokuba is drunk)  
  
kaiba: how is everything?  
  
Mokuba: everything is f**king great.  
  
Kaiba: Good, nice to, what in the heck is that music?!  
  
Mokuba: Oh, its nothing.  
  
In the background  
  
Big 4: Yo! Moki! What ish this blue duel monster card for, it has 4000, thingies on it!  
  
Mokuba: Uh, a towel?  
  
Kaiba: NOOOO!!!! NOT MY EGYPTIAN GOD CARD!!!!  
  
Big 4: okay, well I spilled some chocolate milk earlier, so I'll just use it.  
  
Mokuba: Alright! Sorry bro.  
  
Kaiba: What the hell is going on there Mokuba?!  
  
Mokuba: sorry bro, I'd love to chat w/ you more, but I've got some stuff to do.  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON???!!  
  
Mokuba: See ya. (hangs up)  
  
Kaiba: I knew this was a bad idea! I'm going back to kaiba corp. (drives off) MOKUBA! YOURE DEAD!!!!!  
  
~End~  
  
author: Poor kids. Kaiba has just completely left them stranded. Review plz. 


	3. A new solution

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Tokiman!  
  
Crazy Road Trip, Inuyasha style chapter 3  
  
Quick recap: kaiba just completely ditched everyone cus Mokuba was caught having a party when he wasn't surposed to. (author snickers)  
  
Inside the McDonalds  
  
Inuyasha: so then I said "Wad up sucka?! I'll bust a cap in you're a**!  
  
Kikyo: hey! I want clean language!  
  
Kagome: (gets out handy dandy soappy thingy) ^_^ way ahead of you!  
  
Kaede: Do ye have any brains???  
  
Kagome: can ye kiss my a**? ^_^(holds up peace sign)  
  
Kaede knocks Kagome  
  
Kagome: X_x  
  
Sango busts in  
  
Sango: Everyone! The bus is gone!  
  
Kikyo: What?!  
  
Kikyo runs outside followed by the students.  
  
Inuyasha: You gotta be kidding.  
  
Sango: you mean we're stuck here?!  
  
Kikyo: Crap.  
  
Mr. Tokiman: Well this sucks  
  
Kagome dies  
  
Everyone stares with dot eyes and such  
  
Kageromaru: she somehow shot herself with her own arrows.  
  
Sesshomaru: leave it up to Kagome to kill herself with her own weapon.  
  
Totosai: It seems like you guys could use a helping hand.  
  
Everyone: Mr. Totosai!!!!  
  
Miroku: the only teacher we got along with.  
  
Totosai: (jumps from roof) So, kikyo, I see you've been aging well.  
  
Kikyo: What do you want Totosai?  
  
Totosai: I wanted to see what's up with my old students that I cant see anymore because a certain someone fired me! (glares at Kikyo)  
  
Kikyo: (glares back)  
  
Sesshomaru: So what've you been up to for the past few months since you've been fired. Forging swords I hope.  
  
Totosai: Not just swords, but other things too.  
  
Kikyo: Okay, I need you to leave now!  
  
Sesshomaru: We could use you to forge a bus made outta, someone's teeth.  
  
Kikyo: THAT'S ABSURD!!!!  
  
Totosai: Now that's not a bad idea.  
  
Kikyo: A bus made outta of teeth????  
  
Totosai: Yep! ^_^  
  
Mr. Tokiman: I think it's a great idea.  
  
Kagome: Who's teeth?  
  
Everyone looks at kagome with an evil smirk  
  
Kagome: ^_^ yeah! I get to help!  
  
Inuyasha: Moron! You're not surposed to do it!  
  
Kagome: ^_^ I love to help!  
  
Inuyasha: Gaaa!!! (kills kagome)  
  
Kaede: that's detention mister! What did I say about killing Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Killing Kagome wont start trouble in Canadian gyms on Tuesdays.  
  
Totosai: What is she teaching these kids??? O_o  
  
Kikyo: Totosai! We don't need your help. We'll simply find another bus.  
  
Students: Nooo!!!! We want Totosai!!!  
  
Kikyo: Oh fine, Totosai, how long will it take?  
  
Kagome: I wanna help!  
  
Sesshomaru: O_o Didn't Inuyasha kill you?  
  
Inuyasha: GAAAA!!!! WHY ARENT YOU DEAD????!!!! STAY DEAD!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Look, I have a tooth. (shows tooth in Kagome's hand)  
  
Totosai: Perfect! Now it'll take 1 day to make. So you'll have to stay put for a day.  
  
Kikyo: I'm going to kill Mr. Kaiba, okay class! This is what we're going to do. . .  
  
Juromaru: Say it! Say it!  
  
Kikyo: We're going to stay here the night in this McDonalds.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ish that what you were hoping?  
  
Juromaru: No, I was hoping she'd say that we were gonna get a nice can of beans, but that's almost as good.  
  
Sesshomaru: O_o  
  
Juromaru: I know, it conforts me too.  
  
Kikyo: Okay, so this is where we'll stay.  
  
Everyone: Sweet.  
  
Kikyo: No free food.  
  
Everyone: darn  
  
~End~  
  
author: having fun yet? Well, yeah! Review plz! 


	4. Linkin Park fans will kill me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Except Tokiman, he's mine.  
  
Crazy Road Trip Inuyasha Style Chapter 4  
  
About 23 hours and 59 seconds later  
  
Totosai: Finished!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What the heck?! You said one day, you got it done one second early!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: But isn't that good? O_o  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh yeah!  
  
Kikyo: Cool, lets see it.  
  
Kagome drives up in a bus that has a big smiley face on it that has a big "Help nature" sign on it.  
  
Kikyo: O_o Does it have to look like that?  
  
Totosai: yes!  
  
Kikyo: Well, okay. Kids lets go!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Inuyasha: Are you serious????  
  
Kikyo: look! Go with it!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine!  
  
Everyone is on the bus.  
  
Totsai: I'm driving.  
  
Kikyo: Fine.  
  
About ten minutes later  
  
Totosai: let's listen to some music.  
  
Totosai turns on the radio and hears a bunch of music that talks about people loving each other and giving hugs and kisses.  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Naraku dies  
  
Inuyasha: Haha! What a butthole!  
  
Inuyasha dies too.  
  
(author: (snickers) I hate people like that)  
  
Totosai: Ish this the music you kids listen to now?  
  
Jaken: Heck no sucka!!!  
  
Totosai: Time to turn this off.  
  
Kagome: Aww! It was getting to the good part.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh shut up!  
  
Kageromaru: Like I said, Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Sango: Why do you always pop up outta nowhere and say random things?  
  
Kageromaru: I hear some discriminating!  
  
Juromaru: And didn't you die like, 2 chapters ago?  
  
Kageromaru: O_o. All this discriminatin is killing me.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Totosai! Can we listen to Linkin Park?  
  
Totosai: You got the CD?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, it's called Meteora.  
  
Inuyasha goes up and hands him the Cd.  
  
Totosai puts it in  
  
"Don't Stay" music begins  
  
Juromaru: Since when do we have Linkin Park in our era?  
  
Sango: Since when do we have paradise resorts in our era?  
  
Naraku: And vehicles?  
  
Sango: Good question. O_o  
  
Instead of "Don't Stay" it's "Stay Helping"  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell???? Turn it to "Somewhere I belong", number 3!  
  
Instead of "somewhere I belong", its "I belong in Hope Center"  
  
Totosai: You mean this is the music you kids listen to nowadays?  
  
Inuyasha: It's the power of this stupid bus! It's messin up the songs!!!!! (glares at Kagome)  
  
Kageromaru: Take it our Totosai!  
  
About 20 minutes later  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku is asleep.  
  
Inuyasha: finally, the freaks are asleep.  
  
Naraku: Uh, buttermilk?  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha is flippin out and what not.  
  
In the car w/ the faculty  
  
Kaede: How do ye think the are?  
  
Kikyo: Hopefully, asleep. I'm going to call Mr. Kaiba and ask what his problem is.(calls Mr. Kaiba)  
  
Seto: this is Seto.  
  
Kikyo: Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Kikyo! What do you want???  
  
Kikyo: I wanna know what your deal is with you leaving and taking our bus!!!!  
  
Seto: It's family business! (hangs up)  
  
Kikyo: How rude!  
  
Kaede: Hung up?  
  
Kikyo: Yeah.  
  
~End~  
  
author: looks like Kaiba's got attitude problems. Oh well. Review plz. 


End file.
